Significant advances in facilitating well completion, re-completion and workover using long downhole tool strings have been described in applicant's published co-pending patent applications U.S. 2007/0227742 A1 and U.S. 2007/0227743 A1, respectively filed on Apr. 4, 2006 and respectively entitled: A Casing Transition Nipple And Method Of Casing A Well To Facilitate Well Completion, Re-Completion And Workover; and Method Of Subsurface Lubrication To Facilitate Well Completion, Re-Completion And Workover; the specifications of which are respectively incorporated herein by reference.
In view of these advances there exists a need for a subsurface lubricator that permits a long tool string to be lubricated into a well cased for subsurface lubrication.